


【冷战/露米】LUST

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: Cp：冷战/露米是这几天的产物，我手癌晚期很有可能会有错字，欢迎捉虫。注意：人设，1920s。有假名梗，场景有参考《了不起的盖茨比》，私设如山。BGM：Lust For Life，这首歌也应该是经典了。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	【冷战/露米】LUST

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：冷战/露米  
> 是这几天的产物，我手癌晚期很有可能会有错字，欢迎捉虫。  
> 注意：人设，1920s。有假名梗，场景有参考《了不起的盖茨比》，私设如山。  
> BGM：Lust For Life，这首歌也应该是经典了。

叮咚。

这就是他精挑细选的提琴家。米白色的高领毛衣盖着大半截纤长的脖子，一头漂亮蓬松的银发，还有一对鲜有的紫色眸子。  
“是琼斯先生家嘛，我是弗拉基米尔*·索科洛夫。”  
“哦是的，琼斯先生在等您。”  
“索科洛夫”微笑，提琴盒的把手在被紧紧攥在他惨白的手里。那个有钱花花公子的佣人正带着他前往此次的目的地，那个偌大又华丽的房间——他相信，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的终结之地。

这群有钱美国佬的生活，他嗤之以鼻。没日没夜的舞蹈与酒精，甚至还有肮脏的毒///品。花里胡哨的灯光下，穿着华丽的有钱人摇头晃脑的样子让他厌恶。沉甸甸的小提琴盒子被攥的更紧了点，资本的味道让他头晕目眩。但只要今天过去，这桩事情算是了结，他便可以回国。  
推开门，琼斯就躺在靠着窗户的白色皮质小躺椅上。几扇大的落地窗外，便是湛蓝清澈的大海与白色热闹的沙滩。无数无所事事的富家子女乐在其中，其中一位就悠哉地端着酒杯，侧躺着观察。他身边放了一本摊开的书，还有一副眼镜。微风呼呼啦啦地吹翻了几页与他前额的碎发，他都没有注意到。  
“先生。”佣人退出，留下了琼斯和“索科洛夫”。  
金发少爷缓缓站起身再转过头，他漂亮清澈的蓝眼睛在提琴家的身上几秒。

“我原以为演奏家会是一把年纪，没想到竟如此年轻。”这是他说的第一句话。没错，他们看起来年纪相仿，也拥有同样的高大身材与俊美的脸。“索科洛夫”的气质是不可否认的优雅，以及有一种与生俱来的自信感与压迫感。琼斯继续回头看向大海，以及嬉戏着的人群。  
他知道身后的人打开了提琴盒子，放下盒子与拿东西的声音此刻在他的耳朵里已被自动过滤。男女谈话与大笑的声音在他的耳朵里徘徊，还有海浪拍打沙滩的响声。他想着派对、想着酒精，再到人群。

那个大个子布尔什维克看起来还不错。

此念头在他脑里一闪而过，转瞬即逝。香槟是冰凉的，在八月的炎热里恰到好处。   
“索科洛夫“似乎接近了他，他回过头，瞬间一个硬又沉重的东西猛然抵在了他的胸口。一阵疼痛让他眼前发黑，琼斯感觉到自己被什么东西狠狠地按在了玻璃窗户上，胸口的那一块儿地方生疼。他不敢过多挣扎，因为那只会让疼痛加剧。  
视力逐渐恢复，那是一把铜色的汤姆逊冲锋枪。他顺着枪杆，持枪的是拥有那双漂亮紫瞳的苏联人。他坚毅的目光让琼斯猛然一震，冷汗爬满了他的后背。  
“！——”琼斯想要发出声音，枪口又用力怼入他胸口几分。  
“我建议你不要出声。”他的声音温柔又软软糯糯的，与本身有些许相违。

外面还是一样的景象，而在枪口下，那颗炙热鲜红的心脏有规律地跳动着，速度逐渐飙升。刺激，前所未有的感觉。异物生于他的血液，再无限增长与着循环一同走到心脏加剧跳动。不仅仅是被枪口压着，似有人紧握着阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的心脏。外面女人的尖声嬉闹声突然间被放大，句句刺入两个人的耳朵里。场面一度寂静，“索科洛夫”没有开枪，他突然意识到这会是一个很鲁莽的决定。琼斯则不敢弄出一点声响，他战战兢兢——这可不是他平时会经历到的。但是他清楚心跳加速的原因不是因为对死亡的畏惧。  
两人之间间隔着一把枪的距离，但却又体感着像是面贴面。双方都有压迫感，包括处于劣势的琼斯。“索科洛夫”不敢轻举妄动，琼斯的身份以及给人的感觉都不是可以那么轻而易举的拿下。个子略高的人端着冲锋枪，略微外头端详着美国人。那头漂亮的金发和湛蓝的眼睛，棱角分明的五官。

密闭空间里弥漫着剑拔弩张以及略微奇妙的气氛，在透过的明媚阳光里，在酒杯里的可口香槟里，在琼斯凌乱的书柜里，在他摊开褶皱的被子与地毯上的枕头里。

“你不是索科洛夫。”他强装着镇定。  
“我是，”苏联人顿了顿，“但我也不是。”  
“啊、啊，懂了。假名字，用假名字的提琴手？”

沉默。

“那个——“琼斯刚刚张口就被枪再次往后怼了怼。  
那居高临下的眼睛眯起来，冰冷的寒气在八月份的纽约环绕着“索科洛夫“。他太冰冷了，若不是因为空荡的环境他早连续就扣动了扳机，打穿这有钱少爷的身体与玻璃窗户。

那个美国小子在毫无生命的枪下害怕着呢。  
他在抖。

“索科洛夫”心里不由窃笑。

“甚是有点意思。”“索科洛夫”再次开口，他便从琼斯的胸口挪开沉重的冲锋枪。

枪口向下。

他在中后部分拉着琴，目光穿透其他乐手之间的缝隙。现在并不是那么的吵闹，只是一个狂欢的开始。每个人穿着华服，看似矜持拘谨的言行过一阵子就会被抛在脑外。他可以感受到一些别样的目光向他投来。这不是他第一次在这种场合做事，但还是改不了对花天酒地的憎恶。无数次，紫眸子、身材以及这张脸吸引过多少人的注意。当然，也多次包括他的目标，屡试不爽。他天生就是拉提琴的人，骨节分明又细长的手与琼斯家精心保养爱护的提琴是完美无缺的搭配。“索科洛夫”的皮琴盒里只有冰冷的冲锋枪，突然改变的情况只得让他借了琼斯家的琴。到场的无数人都和他们年纪相仿，年轻的女士穿着昂贵的裙子、带着精巧或华丽的首饰，再端着一杯饮品。还有阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，重新戴上了眼睛，穿上了不适合他的西装衬衫。  
“索科洛夫”隐藏在乐团的后面，紧靠着墙壁，演奏着自己的音乐。琼斯就在前方不远处，他看起来行若无事，满脸云淡风轻的似乎上午在枪口下的人不是他一样。他的注意力并不在与他谈话的女士身上，蓝色宝石游走在豪宅里，偶尔会在乐团这里停留一阵子。花一样的紫同样，像是绝技一样——同时演奏美妙的音乐、紧跟猎物又谨慎地盯防着每一个人。

白热化的时候，“索科洛夫”走出了乐池。这已不是提琴声应该存在的时候了，每一个人都在狂欢——大声地欢呼、崩开的香槟瓶口与喷发的甘甜、还有喧闹张扬的音乐。男女会疯狂地从上方高处坠入泳池的灯光里，水花溅起一片，随即爆发一阵激动的尖叫声与欢呼声。还有头顶爆开无数反光的派对彩纸，“索科洛夫”的银发都没有逃过一劫。他右手拿着提琴，他要送回琼斯家的书房里——那里也有他的冲锋枪，琼斯知道。乐器在他心中是圣洁的，他其实并不想让杀戮降临在她的面前。  
“嘿！” 在和另外一位女士讲话的琼斯突然叫住了他。  
“去书房？”琼斯挑眉，看了看演奏家手里的琴。  
“索科洛夫”点了点头，不羁的少爷再次扬眉裂开一个笑容。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”打扮贵气的年轻小姐亲昵、造作又恋恋不舍地叫着琼斯的名字，目送他与提琴家走开。  
“真是。”

书房里同样也有不少参加派对的人，动人的富家小姐在窗边与另外一位男子如胶似漆地啃着彼此。还有一些依在书架上、端着酒杯聊着天的年轻女子，谈论一些重要事情的身份尊贵的中年人，以及几位坐着读书而格格不入的长者。  
“麻烦大家为我们留一些空间。”琼斯知道不少人都在看他，他提高了声音请出了所有人，以及被打断的年轻人。  
提琴被放回原来的架子上，冲锋枪就在“索科洛夫“身后书架的那个位置。在琼斯看着最后两个人关上门走出去后，苏联人立刻开口：“为什么仍然坚持要我参与这场派对，你知道我瞧不起你们这些布尔乔亚的行为。”他的语气仍然冷冷的。  
“那把枪就在我身后，你是知道的。”  
“为什么是冲锋枪？这可是我第一次见用冲锋枪来刺杀的。”此时此刻，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯却笑了出来。  
“这并不是刺杀，”苏联人冷笑道，“华丽的死亡与你们不是正好相配。”  
他站在原地不动，美国人则逼近了一步，“为什么挪开枪口？你的想法改变了。”  
“不，只是时机未到。”  
“但你说了‘有意思’，你感了兴趣。”  
同样，书房也是有着几扇硕大的玻璃落地窗，隐隐约约能听到外面人们的欢呼声，还有漆黑夜里闪亮的车灯与女子长裙上闪片反出来的光。“索科洛夫”握住了枪把手，他知道琼斯能明白他的一举一动。

沉默。

仍然是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯开的口：“我更喜欢你穿高领毛衣的样子，”他再逼近“索科洛夫”，右手食指轻戳在对方薄薄的白色衬衣上。后者再次攥紧枪把，但琼斯毫不留情地拽住深灰色的领带，献上自己的双唇。  
他当然不是什么新手。主动送出的唇瓣轻轻地摩挲着对方柔软的双唇，他试探性的动作很慢，但是提琴家与杀手没有抗拒。“索科洛夫”似要绽开坏笑一样，右手松开汤姆逊冲锋枪，伸向前摸到美国人最致命的腰间。琼斯挺腰，仿佛急着送出自己。他张开了双唇，舌尖向苏联人的口腔探索。对方露出炙热的口腔让他乘虚而入，他们交///缠在了一起。舌尖从轻微的触碰再到激烈的斗争，琼斯又一次被苏联人抵在了硬物上。他们疯狂地激吻着彼此，是这乱世里永无止休的战争，也是漆黑一片里灼烧的玫瑰。“索科洛夫”搂在琼斯腰间的那双用来演奏音乐的艺术家之手、那双用来扣动扳机的杀手之手，渐渐向目标的下部移动。衬衫的扣子被美洲狮扯掉了两颗，他也彻底陷入了对猎物失控的管束里。苏联人松开双唇，挪向他脆弱的脖子一点一点地留下痕迹。琼斯仰起头，迎合得低////喘着。他的下半身毫无保留地裸露在了敌人的面前。

“你果然很危险。”苏联人抬起头，凑在琼斯的脖颈与耳侧低语道。他笑了，不是那种惯性而来的冷笑。他的笑容里面充满了嘲讽、渴望与情欲，像是那个被人砸进的泳池一样，全都溢了出来。  
“既然如此，敢问大名？我可不想都到此地步了，叫出来都是叫的一个假名字”

“布拉金斯基，伊万·布拉金斯基。”

Fin.  
BY.LINDA JIM SNAPE/糖醋珈昀

* Lust, very strong sexual desire 名词 or have a very strong sexual desire for someone 动词 请品。  
*1 弗拉基米尔（斯），拥有世界。


End file.
